Anytime
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: hm...I don't know if I can come up with a summary that doesn't sound creepy...haha just read it! random 1D one shot!


I was practicing in the studio when I first saw him. The entire front wall of the building was glass, which meant that people could, if they wanted, stand outside and watch the dancers practice. In my opinion, it was slightly unnerving, but considering no one had the time to actually do it, I had learned to get over it.

This was not the case today however. I was in the middle of a complicated routine when I turned and saw a somewhat attractive, slightly familiar looking, young man watching me, causing me to nearly topple to the ground. Straightening out, my eyes locked with the boy's and he quickly turned and walked away.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the last I saw of this mysterious stranger. He didn't show up every day, but a couple times a week, right around the same time, I would catch him watching me through the window.

Finally, after a few times of this happening, I decided to figure out what exactly was going on. I was in the middle of another routine when I spotted him and this time I got angry. Stopping what I was doing, I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Can I ask what the heck you are doing?" I said, my voice deceptively calm. Unfortunately for me, the boy was even more attractive up close than I had previously thought.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm terribly sorry, and I hope I wasn't distracting you, but I just saw you dancing and, well, you're very talented."

Well, that hadn't been what I was expecting. "Um, thank you. Thank you very much." I said, a light blush on my face as I smiled at him.

Realizing that I wasn't angry, he returned the smile. "You're very welcome. I'm Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson."

"My name is Amber. Nice to meet you." I replied, reaching out and shaking his hand. The name sounded extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Well Amber, I apologize if this is a little forward but, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Louis asked, looking at me hopefully.

I mentally checked my calendar, even though I knew I had nothing going on. After an appropriate amount of time, I replied, "I'd love to."

"Great! Give me your phone number and I'll call you with more details later." He grinned. I recited my phone number and, with a quick wave, Louis had walked away.

~later that evening~

Louis had texted me about an hour ago, telling me to dress nice and be ready by seven. It was currently 6:48 and I was running around my house, trying to find my other shoe. Finally, I found it, slipping it on just as the doorbell rang.

I walked over, opening it to reveal my date for the night, dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt, and black suspenders. His jaw dropped slightly as he took in my raspberry colored dress and black pumps.

"You look…amazing." He said, smiling up at me. I blushed, looking down and returning the compliment. Still smiling, he offered me his hand and led me to his car.

His very nice car that is. My eyes widened as I looked at the black Porsche that was parked outside my house. "Holy crap, is this yours?" I asked, looking up at him and wondering how in the world he could afford such a nice car.

He nodded, an almost ashamed look on his face. "Yeah, it's mine. You don't mind do you?" I shook my head and he gave me a half grin, getting in.

It wasn't until about half way through dinner when all the clues finally fell into place. I finally realized why Louis looked so familiar and why he could afford such an expensive car. My eyes widened slightly as I realized that I was having dinner with Louis from One Direction. I had never been a super fan, but I definitely knew who they were.

As I shook my head, trying to process this, I noticed Louis looking at me, one eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off before I could. "Let me guess, you figured out who I am?"

"You're, you're Louis Tomlinson." I said slowly. He nodded, trying not to laugh at the surprised look on my face. "From One Direction." he nodded again and I sat back, trying to figure out what he was doing here, with me.

"Sorry for not mentioning it earlier, I just didn't think it was all that important at the time." He said, shrugging slightly. "You're not going to go all crazy fangirl on me, are you?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, but I do have one question," he made a gesture, telling me to continue. "Why did you ask me out on a date?"

"Well, like I told you earlier, you are a very talented girl, not to mention quite beautiful," at this, I blushed and he grinned at me before continuing. "So, when you came outside to talk to me today, I figured, why not seize the opportunity? And, here we are."

~a few hours later~

"I trust you had a good time?" Louis asked as he walked me back up to my front door.

I squeezed his hand, which had been holding mine since we had gotten out of the car, and smiled. "It was amazing Lou, thank you very much."

We stopped just outside the door and he turned and grinned down at me. "Anytime Amber, anytime." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled away and smiled mischievously. "I'm holding you to that Tomlinson." I whispered, reaching up and kissing him again.


End file.
